ninjamanagerfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
Welcome to NinjaManager Play NinjaManager! Free Naruto Online Game! NinjaManager is a free browser based MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) set in the shinobi world of the Naruto manga and anime series. Manage a team of ninjas in a strategic and addictive game while exploring a troubled ninja world and leveling your ninjas against other players - with the ultimate goal of serving your village, equipping your ninjas with even more advanced abilites and legendary items, and of course, becoming the strongest kage in the world of shinobi. Will you be the one to save the world from disaster? Whether you have read the Naruto manga or seen the anime, Naruto Shippuuden or any of the Naruto Movies or OVAs, all it takes to enjoy NinjaManager is a decent web browser, some time to spare (you can get by with only a couple of minutes per day!), and an interest in online games! Contents What's new * Akatsuki Ladder *#The ladder system has finally been implemented! Tired of waiting for the energy to refill? Go win prizes in the Akatsuki Ladder! While there, you simply click the Fight button and you'll be taken to a fight against a randomly chosen opponent from your rank. It does not cost energy or anything, and you can fight as much as you want. A lot of stats are recorded, and the best teams and ninjas in each category win daily prizes that can be seen below each highscore list. Move up in rank by completing missions on the World Map to compete in higher ranks on the Ladder, or just win enough daily rewards on the rank to automatically move up in Ladder rank. Higher ranks means better rewards, so get past those first ranks as soon as possible! Tell your friends about it too! They don't even need to be registered to try it out. By going to the Akatsuki Ladder while logged out, you will enter Guest Mode and be given a randomly generated team to test the Ladder with! * Recent updates... *#There has actually been quite a few changes and updates recently, but no news posts! Let's go through what's been changed over the past month. * You can now buy more than 3 of each ability. This is useful for teams with a lot of ninjas that share the same abilities. * You now start with 150 arena energy instead of 250. World energy is still at 250. * You now only need 1 win per village in sneak attack introduction mission, instead of two. * The Otherworld and Akatsuki Temple has been made much easier for the alternate team, they now also receive +1 ryo for each sneak attack win. * Pakkun summon exp gain increased from 3% to 4% per level. * Added "Accept Rate" title to Battle Arena list. For those of you who do not want to read the manual, Accept rate indicates how often and fast a team accepts challenges. Green button means they accept fast (generally within 5 minutes) and often (they do not deny challenges). Red is the opposite. * Team upgrades now require at least Gold rank to be bought. * Items you have found (=not bought) (either on the World Map or the soon the be implemented Ladder system) have a sell price of 10% of their value, instead of 50%. Abilities also at 10% instead of 30%, should those ever be droppable. This does however not apply for the alternate team. With this change, I will start adding lots of regular items to the World Map mission, instead of just low drop rate Legendary Weapons. * Ninja exp received is now based on attack penalty % for ninjas positioned wrong, instead of just plain 50% reduced ninja exp. * The Shinigami summon was redone and boosted, and now gives -2.5 enemy attack down and +5% death5 per level, instead of elemental immunity and death5. * If you are still first rank and have won over 200 first rank games, you won't receive any more of those challenges. You will see a message saying you should move up in rank, which you really should do... This is also the case if you have over 500 first rank wins but still only on Bronze rank. * Added country flags to Battle Arena (online list). You can now only receive a certain amount of challenges every 24 hours. 95% of you will not reach this cap, but those 5% had ways of getting hundreds of challenges every day, which results in most of you getting even less challenges. It's now forbidden to name your team something that implies how much you accept or any similar type of message. Basically, you team name should be a name, and not some kind of message. If we don't put a stop to this, everyone will feel it's necessary to add messages to their names in order to not fall behind. It's possible to change your team name to something else on the World Map until August 16th. Say hello to Guren, a Hidden Sound ninja with low chakra cost. More ninjas will of course be added later, but for now other features are of higher priority. You might have tried our ladder system which has been in open beta for a few days now. It's time for a release and if there are no bugs today, then expect tomorrow to be the day rewards come into play! Thanks for testing! Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on {C} Featured article {C} Fill me in with the first paragraph of an article that you wish to feature. Don't forget to include a link to the article so your visitors can read the whole thing. Featured Video Use this section to show a featured image or video __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse